Sleep
by yaoi-wolf-melody
Summary: This is a one-shot of AxelxRoxas. Roxas complains about Axel sleeping too much, so stuff happens to him, enjoy.


Roxas looked around. He felt so confused when Axel wasn't around. He looked around. He had only been with the organization for a few months. Xion, Axel, and him were good friend, but he somehow felt that he and Axel had a special connection. They had the day off. He looked around, but couldn't find either of his friends. He sighed and went back to his room. He lied back down. He heard someone outside; Roxas got up quickly. He saw Axel yawning.

"Hey, Roxas. What are you doing today?"

"I'm not sure yet. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to sleep."

"Why? Isn't that wasting the vacation?"

"Not really. There's nothing better to do."

"What about something fun? You spend too much time in bed anyway."

Axel raised an eyebrow. He looked at Roxas. He looked him from top to bottom. "You don't spend enough time in bed." He walked past Roxas, but as he did he scooped Roxas under one of his arms. Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"My bedroom."

"Why?"

"I want to teach you how to do something."

"What?"

"You ask too many questions. You'll see when we get there."

Roxas didn't know what to think of Axel's behavior. He let himself be carried. Demyx saw them and laughed.

"Have fun Roxas. Don't let him be too mean to you," Demyx called.

"Shut the hell up. You don't know what I'm going to do to him," Axel yelled back.

"Axel, what are we going to do?"

"You'll find out," Axel whispered. He carried Roxas to his bedroom.

Roxas looked up at him. In one quick movement, they were on the bed. He looked up at the red haired man on top of him. "Axel…"

"I'll be gentle with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going to have sex."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out."

"Could Xion do it too?"

Axel sighed. "Not with us. You can do it with me. And I hope only with me."

Roxas looked into Axel's eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Axel leaned down and kissed him. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. "You know what that was, right?"

Roxas nodded. "It's what people with hearts do to show affection."

"That's right." Axel wrapped Roxas in his arms and kissed him again. He pushed his tongue into Roxas' mouth. He explored gently. Their warm tongues massaged each others. Axel pulled away.

"Then why are we kissing?"

"Because…" Axel laughed. "I'm a Nobody that somehow obtained something for you. If I had a heart, I would say, 'I love you'."

"What's love?"

"It's a deep feeling people with hearts have when they really care about someone. It's when you care about someone and want to be with them, but you also want to give them space when they need it. When they're away, you worry about them. You want to kiss them, hold them, and have sex with them. You care so deeply that you don't ever want to hurt them; even if it means you're hurt. It's also when you want to protect them, even if it means giving your own life."

Roxas looked up at him. "Then…I love you too, Axel…"

Axel chuckled. "You're a Nobody like me, but we somehow have a vague feel of love for each other…" Axel leaned down and kissed him. "You're cute, Roxas. I'll be extra gentle with you."

Roxas smiled. "Okay, but you never said what we were doing."

Axel kissed him. He gently took Roxas' cloak off. "I'll show you." He pulled at the small boy's shirt and pants until they came off. He licked the small chest, now heaving for air. He played with the rosy nipples in front of him.

"Nnn…Axel…"

"It's okay. It's not hurting, right?"

"I…feel funny…"

Axel grinned. He looked between Roxas' legs. His member was standing up. He touched the erection gently.

"Ahn…"

"Feel good, doesn't it?"

Roxas nodded.

Axel took his own clothing off. He pressed himself against the small body beneath him. He looked at the sweet expression on Roxas' face. He licked the other male's chest. He gently licked his fingers and pressed a finger inside.

"Nn…Axel…please…it hurts…ahn…"

"It'll feel much better, just hang on." He held onto the small male. He kissed him and distracted him from the pain of the fingers sliding inside of his small opening. They were slowly preparing for what was to come. Axel kissed him sweetly. His fingers prepared for the larger object that would soon be inside the warm space that was getting hotter by the second.

"Are you okay, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded. "Is…this…ahn….sex?"

Axel chuckled. "No. I'm going to have sex with you once you're a little more prepared."

"I'm…fine just do…it…"

Axel smirked. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Roxas' opening. "Are you sure?"

Roxas nodded. His blue eyes shining in the dim light. He looked cute.

Axel thrust in. Roxas screamed as pain took him over. It was like he was drowning in it. He looked up at Axel with pleading eyes.

"Please…it hurts…ahn…"

Axel grabbed the small boy's member and stroked it gently. Roxas soon forgot about the pain and focused on the pleasure. He felt good. There was a feeling in his chest, it was odd. It felt so warm and he felt…safe. He pulled Axel down into a kiss.

Axel grinned and thrust in. He went slowly, trying to make Roxas feel as good as possible. Roxas groaned out his name. Axel grunted as the small opening tightened. He touched a spot inside that made Roxas scream his name over and over. Axel grinned. He focused on that sweet spot. He moved gently.

"Axel…ahn…I…feel weird…"

"You're about to come."

Roxas gazed up at him. "W-what's…" before he could finish, he let a loud groan escape his lips as a white liquid sprayed all over himself and Axel. He panted as Axel continued.

Axel was at his own limit he thrust in roughly. He grunted and let his own seed into the small male. He kissed him gently. "That was sex. Got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled and laughed. "Yeah. Can we start doing that after we get ice cream?"

Axel grinned. "Sure, but I can't do this with you for a little while."

"Why?"

"I don't think you can walk. Once you're not as sore, I'll have sex with you as much as you wish."

"I love you, Axel."

Axel gave him a curious look. "I guess even without a heart we can love." He gently kissed the drowsy Nobody lying next to him. "I love you too, Roxas."

Roxas smiled and closed his eyes. Soon, they were both sound asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
